Bangun, Naruto!
by Madoka Higashikuni
Summary: Minggu pagi yang tidak bersahabat. Sangat cocok sekali jika digunakan untuk bergelung di atas kasur sembari menutupi tubuh dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Ah, sungguh pagi yang sempurna bagi orang-orang yang sudah jenuh dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Warning Inside.


Minggu pagi yang tidak bersahabat. Sangat cocok sekali jika digunakan untuk bergelung di atas kasur sembari menutupi tubuh dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Ah, sungguh pagi yang sempurna bagi orang-orang yang sudah jenuh dengan aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

Pun sama halnya dengan pria yang satu ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya sungguh sangat menikmati suasana yang seperti ini. Hujan, dingin, dan masih berkutat di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh sangat sempurna pagi ini, baginya.

* * *

**Bangun, Naruto-kun!**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Alternative Reality, Out of character, Typo's, and many more**

* * *

Hujan di luar tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun niat Hinata untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Walaupun rumah tersebut tidak berantakan sama sekali—malah terkesan rapi—, tapi _toh_ tetap saja, yang namanya debu tetap akan ada meskipun setiap hari kita membersihkannya, tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Kegiatannya terhenti untuk sementara tatkala dirinya merasakan ada setetes keringat turun dari pelipisnya, tangan yang dia gunakan untuk mengelap debu pun kini berpindah untuk menyeka keringat yang mulai turun agar tidak mengenai matanya yang bisa menyebabkan iritasi ringan tersebut.

Namun kini pandangannya beralih ke atas, lebih tepatnya pandangannya menuju lantai dua. Dirinya tersenyum simpul, '_pasti _dia _masih tertidur lelap,' _ucapnya dalam hati. _Dia _yang dimaksud, tentu saja suaminya. _Dia,_Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang sudah menikahinya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan itu berarti juga kini otomatis nama keluarganya pun sudah berganti menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, dan bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah menuju lantai dua, bermaksud untuk membangunkan sang suami tercinta yang nampaknya masih terbuai oleh alam mimpinya.

* * *

'_cklek'_

Pintu bercat coklat tua itu terbuka, cahaya temaram membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan jelas untuk beberapa saat. Penglihatannya perlahan kini mulai terbiasa. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah manisnya tatkala dirinya menemukan 'objek yang dicarinya' tengah tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh selimut.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah menuju suaminya yang masih terlelap nyenyak di sana. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk membangunkan sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Bangun, Naruto-kun, ini sudah jam delapan pagi," ujar Hinata lembut sembari tangannya mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya yang masih nyaman di alam mimpinya.

"Ngh..." dan hanya respon itulah yang keluar dari mulut sang suami yang masih tertutupi selimut tebalnya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, Naruto-kun," dengan nada yang masih sama Hinta membangunkan Naruto, namun kali ini guncangannya lebih keras.

Dan tentu saja cara ini sukses membangunkan sang suami yang terlelap. Perlahan mata biru langit itu terbuka walaupun masih sayu. Tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan jadi bantalan kini membuka selimut yang terus menutupi dirinya dari rasa dingin, otaknya masih memproses apa dirinya masih di dunia mimpi atau bukan. Dan ternyata bukan, sekarang dia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ini 'kan hari Minggu, Hinata. Lagipula di luar 'kan hujan," ucap Naruto yang masih setengah sadar tersebut.

"Jangan jadikan hari Minggu dan hujan sebagai alasan kau terus-terusan bermalasan di atas kasur Naruto-kun," balas Hinata yang mulai menyingkirkan selimut yang terus menempel pada tubuh Naruto sedari tadi.

"Dingiin~~," si pirang langsung menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke tubuhnya. Dingin langsung merambat ke tubuh si pirang tatkala selimut tersebut berhasil disingkirkan oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Itulah sebabnya, Naruto-kun. Sekarang setidaknya kau membantuku untuk beres-be—"

Dan belum sempat sang istri menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuh Naruto kini kembali keperaduannya, yaitu kasur. Dan sembari memunggungi sang istri tentunya.

Hinata sudah pasrah, dia tahu jika suaminya sudah seperti ini pasti akan sulit dibangunkan kembali. Dirinya kini bingung bagaimana caranya membangunkan sang suami. Jika disiram air, bisa-bisa suaminya malah sakit, dan besok pasti dia tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan optimal.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun, ku mohon bangunlah. Bagaimana supaya caranya kau mau bangun, Naruto-kun?" terpaksa Hinata membangunkan kembali sang suami dengan cara yang sama, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin cara ini bakal berhasil untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto kini menyeringai. Ternyata rencana yang dipikirkannya semalam akan berjalan semudah ini—yang baru dia ingat kembali tepat ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya—. Tidak percuma Naruto mengetahui detail sifat sang istri yang memang bukan tipe seorang pemaksa itu. Tapi yang paling mendukung serta tidak terduga dari rencana ini adalah hujan. Ya, hujan. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka jika rencana ini benar-benar akan berjalan lebih baik dari yang dia harapkan dengan adanya cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini. _Arigatou, Kami-sama._

Secepat kilat naruto segera bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _bermain _sebentar, sayang?" Naruto tersenyum misterius, tatapan padanya kini sulit diartikan oleh sang istri. '_Bermain? Main apa ditengah hujan begini,' _pikir Hinata yang masih belum mengerti akan maksud suaminya tersebut.

"A-Apa maksud, Naruto-kun? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti," Hinata kini mulai mersakan keganjilan dari ucapan Naruto tadi. Yang dimaksud _bermain _tadi jangan-jangan?

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan pun kau sudah pasti tahu apa maksudku 'kan, Hinata?" senyumannya kini berubah menjadi senyuman layaknya seekor serigala lapar yang baru saja menemukan mangsanya.

"Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dengan _bermain _itu—" heh, akhirnya Hinata mengerti juga apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung menindih tubuh mungil Hinata di kasur berukuran _king size _tersebut.

"Kau benar, _hime. _Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama dari _tamu bulanan_mu itu. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Hinata. Aku rindu desahanmu, rindu kehangatan tubuhmu, dan segala rindu yang membuatku candu akan dirimu, sayang," bisik Naruto lirih di dekat telinga sang istri.

Belum sempat Hinata pulih dari keterkejutannya, kini Naruto mulai melancarkan _serangannya. _Dimulai dari sapuan lembut di area leher hingga merambat menuju telinga. Lidah yang terus-menerus menjelajah tiada henti, sapuan demi sapuan. Rasa asin yang dikecap si pirang dari tubuh pasangannya malah membuatnya semakin liar dan semakin ingin _mempermainkan_ istrinya.

"He-Hentikan, Naruto-kun," pinta Hinata yang sudah sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak terbawa arus _permainan _Naruto.

"Mulutmu boleh berbohong, Hinata, tapi gerakan tubuhmu tidak," ujar Naruto yang malah semakin _liar mempermainkan _tubuh sang istri tercinta.

Bahkan area jajahannya tidak hanya berlaku pada area leher saja, tangan yang sedari tadi menahan lengan Hinata kini mulai beralih pada bukit kembar istrinya, seolah dirinya belum merasa puas dengan apa yang _dikerjakannya _sekarang. Meremas dan memijit. Tanpa meniggalkan area jajahannya pada leher Hinata Naruto terus-terusan memancing birahi sang istri.

Sedangkan orang yang _disiksa_ oleh sang suami tersebut hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa henti karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto perlahan sudah membuatnya mulai _panas._ Tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk meremas selimut kini beralih menuju leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Ya, pelan namun pasti, kini Hinata mulai mengikuti arus _permainan _Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah berhasil _memancing _Hinata kini mulai lebih aktif lagi melancarkan _serangannya _pada Hinata. Tangan yang tidak puas bermain di luar kini mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam gaun yang digunakan oleh sang istri. _Bra_ yang sedari tadi menghalangi kedua bukit itu kini sudah disingkirkan. Terasa sangat lembut dan hangat ketika dijamah.

Tangan berwarna _tan _itupun kini mulai _bermain_ kembali, diawali dengan usapan pelan dan terus meningkat menjadi remasan. Lidah yang kini sudah puas di area leher kini berpindah menuju bukit satunya yang masih belum terjamah terlalu banyak. Sapuan lembut langsung dilancarkan si pirang ke bukit Hinata. Pelan namun pasti, organ tak bertulang itu mulai menjalankan _tugasnya_.

Seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan, tangan yang lain itupun mulai bekerja. Merambat pelan menuju area kewanitaan sang Istri. Mengusap pelan sesuatu yang masih terbungkus oleh _panties _merah tersebut. _Panties mulai _melembab tatkala gesekan jemari Naruto sudah membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Ngh... Naruto-kun..."

Tubuh Hinata semakin menggeliat tidak karuan, bahkan Mulutnya pun kini tak henti-hentinya dibuat mendesah oleh dirinya. Sungguh, suaminya ini benar-benar pandai dalam _mempermainkan _dirinya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi hanya digunakan untuk memeluk kini berganti menjadi meremas rambut pirang sang suami karena _permainan _yang _dimainkan _sang suami tanpa henti.

"Terus, jangan ditahan lagi, Hinata," Bisik Naruto lirih di telinga Hinata tanpa menghentikan _permainannya_ seolah dia mengetahui kalau istrinya itu kini sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Pun hal yang sama kini dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam melakukannya. Dia ingin melihat istrinya _menderita _terlebih dahulu lalu memohon kepadanya. Kejam? Memang. Namun dia melakukan ini lantaran tidak ingin hanya satu pihak saja yang terpuaskan dan merugikan pihak yang lain. Dan ini dilakukannya semata-mata demi meraih kepuasan bagi Hinata dan dirinya.

"Na-Naru... Naru... Naru..."

Pandangan yang sayu, tangan yang bergetar, serta panggilan yang mengindikasikan bahwa Hinata sudah sangat membutuhkan Naruto, Kehangatan, sentuhan, serta kasih sayangnya. Tidak tega melihat sang istri yang sudah _tersiksa _terlalu jauh seperti ini. Kegiatan itupun berhenti, sang suami melucuti seluruh pakaiannya serta milik istrinya hingga kini keduanya tidak tertempel sehelai benang pun.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata?" bisiknya kembali di telinga sang istri.

"Lakukanlah, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata pasrah.

Ciuman singkat mereka lakukan sebelum menginjak _kegiatan utama _mereka. Manis. Itulah yang terkecap oleh keduanya.

"Aku akan memulainya," perlahan Naruto mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Hinata. Awalnya hanya menggesek tapi sudah memberikan sensasi seliar ini. Tidak ingin _menyiksa _dirinya dan Hinata lebih lama lama lagi. Perlahan kejantanan itu mulai tenggelam ke dalam liang kewanitaan Hinata. Mili demi mili kejantanan itu mulai masuk tapi sensasi ini sudah membuat mereka serasa melayang.

Sedikit usaha sehingga kejantanan itu akhirnya kini sudah tenggelam seluruhnya di dalam liang kewanitaan Hinata. Hening sejenak agar mereka bisa mersakan bahwa kini mereka telah menyatu sepenuhnya, tanpa sekat, dan tanpa halangan.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang, Naruto-kun," Hinata pun memberikan isyaratnya pada Naruto agar mereka segera memainkan permainan cinta mereka.

Perlahan pinggul itu mulai bergerak, gesekan demi gesekan yang dirasakan keduanya sungguh sangat luar biasa. Bibir keduanya pun bertemu, membagi kenikmatan diantara mereka berdua. Tarik ulur lidah, saling hisap sampai menelan _saliva _dari masing pasangan menandakan mereka sangat menikmati _permainan _cinta ini.

Bahkan tangan yang sedari tadi pasif kini mulai aktif kembali, saling jelajah tubuh pasangan, meraba, meremas, seolah hanya dengan cara itulah mereka bisa menunjukannya, _permainan _ini. _Permainan_ yang mampu membuat mereka bahagia.

Pinggul itu terus berpacu, bergerak seirama, sesekali disertai hentakan yang cukup keras yang mampu membuat Hinata terus-menerus mendesah semakin kencang.

"L-lebih cepat lagi, Naruto-kun!"

Tubuh Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak yang serasa hendak meledak dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan hal yang sama pun tengah dirasakan oleh Naruto dengan apa yang dialami oleh Hinata. Gerakan pinggul itu kian bertambah cepat dan liar, terus bergerak tiada henti. Karena sesuatu yang tertahankan itu hampir terasa.

Saling mendekap erat tubuh pasangan, seolah mereka enggan terpisahkan walau hanya sesaat. Bahkan hanya dengan dekapan itulah mereka seolah bisa mengurangi _siksaan _yang kini tengah dilanda oleh keduanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-aku hampir sampai..."

A-Aku juga, Hinata..."

Gerakan yang sudah tidak terkendali lagi hingga membuat ranjang yang mereka gunakan berdecit keras yang menandakan bahwa mereka kini ditengah-tengah puncak yang akan mereka hadapi. Terus berpacu tidak ingin berhenti. Puncak itupun hampir terasa, gerakan pun semakin keras.

Sungguh, perasaan ini membuat mereka benar-benar tersiksa dan hampir gila oleh rasa yang kini hampir tiba. Tinggal sedikit lagi puncak itu akan datang. Hanya tinggal dorongan terakhir ini saja mereka akan terbebas dari rasa yang tidak sanggup mereka katakan tersebut.

Tinggal satu gerakan lagi dan mereka akan menuju puncak yang mereka idamkan, gerakan yang akan meruntuhkan segalanya dalam tubuh mereka.

"KYAAHHH...!"

"HUGH...!"

Dan apa yang mereka inginkan pun akhirnya tiba tatkala kejantanan itu terbenam jauh dalam kewanitaan sang istri. Dan itupun menandakan apa yang kini sudah _menyiksa_ mereka sudah terlepaskan, serasa bebas bagai terbang hingga langit ketujuh.

Keduanya tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang mempunyai arti khusus bagi keduanya. Bukan senyum istimewa tapi sederhana, tapi sebaliknya, senyum sederhana tapi sangat istimewa bagi keduanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata? Aku sekarang sudah siap membantumu beres-beres rumah sekarang."

"Aku lelah, Naruto-kun, ingin istirahat. Lagipula di luar 'kan masih hujan."

Heeh, bahkan dengan alasan yang sama dari Naruto sebelumnya pun mampu membuat Hinata enggan turun dari ranjang mereka berdua, dan dengan alasan berbeda tentunya.

**OWARI**

Nggak nyangka bakal dapet ide bikin fic rate M lagi.

Hah. Ternyata otak ane emang lagi nggak beres. Mungkin lagi stress gara-gara kerjaan kali, ya?

Hah! Udahlah!

Akhir kata, silahkan berikan review-nya berupa:

Saran

Kritik

Atau mungkin duit(nagrep)

Dan disini ane tidak terima flame cuma gara-gara situ gak suka chara-nya. Kalo gak suka chara-nya gak usah baca, dech. Kalo nekat, ente bener-bener cuma cari perhatian, gan.

Dan ane akuin juga, gan. Kalo ente gak nge-flame fic ane, mungkin ane gak bakal buat fic beberapa bulan kedepan. Thank's atas flame sebelumnya, gan.

Sekali lagi thanks atas flame-nya, gan.

Akhir kata, see you next time.


End file.
